<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anticipation by RachelleOfAllTrades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202654">Anticipation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades'>RachelleOfAllTrades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eira Adaar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt sent to me by the lovely Sasshole-For-Rent for Eira and Harding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Adaar/Lace Harding, Lace Harding/Female Inquisitor, Lace Harding/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eira Adaar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eira wasn’t used to this feeling, wasn’t used to wanting so much. Intimacy in most forms made her uncomfortable and she had been lucky that Lace understood and always kept to her boundaries. Up til now, they had shared in hand holding when they could sneak it or hugs hello and goodbye when they crossed paths and that had always been enough for her. But now, something was different, something was changing.</p>
<p>As the Inquisition demanded less of them, they had found themselves spending more time together than they ever had before. Eira had suggested that Lace move her desk into her chambers and was surprised the dwarf wasted no time in taking her up on the offer. Most days they worked together inbetween meetings and training and found themselves side by side most nights in her bed.</p>
<p>Eira looked up from her work. Lace was sitting at her desk, writing out a reply to some report she had received. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her hand moved smoothly across the parchment. </p>
<p>Heat rose in Eira’s belly and her hand pressed against it, as if that would suppress the feeling and make it go away. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling just one she didn’t know how to get rid of. It had been so many years since she had allowed herself to feel this way and it felt like the first time all over again.</p>
<p>Lace looked up to dip her quill in an ink pot when she noticed Eira watching her, “are you all right? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Eira smiled at her before getting up and kneeling down next to the dwarf. She closed her eyes a moment and sighed before beginning, “we’ve been spending more time together lately.”</p>
<p>Lace reached up to brush Eira’s hair back and place it behind her ear, “we have. It’s been wonderful. You know I’m not always happy to be stuck in one place but having you here helps.”</p>
<p>“I…” Eira started, her hand flying back down to her stomach as the heat began to fill her again. </p>
<p>Lace reached down, placing her hand lightly on Eira’s chin to tilt her head back up, “you?”</p>
<p>Eira smirked at her, “I’m not… I don’t…”</p>
<p>Lace reached for Eira’s hands and the qunari complied. She held them tightly, her green eyes full of concern for her. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Eira searched Lace’s face, her eyes moving rapidly as she processed her emotions as well as her own. Never would she understand how she had gotten so lucky to have someone as understanding as Lace was. Her heart clenched and the heat rose in her belly once more. She didn’t know how to say this, how to do it. A sudden well of confidence swept over her as Lace lightly kissed the back of her hand as she waited patiently for Eira.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Eira asked, dread filling her the moment she realized what she had just said.</p>
<p>Lace’s brow rose and the smile she had was warm and inviting. “Are you sure you want too? I don’t want you to feel any pressure.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Eira replied, squeezing Lace’s hands.</p>
<p>Lace let go of her, choosing instead to cup Eira’s face softly. She got down from the chair and stood in front of Eira who was still kneeling down beside her. She moved slow and Eira was grateful for that. This was completely knew for them and she wanted to savor each moment.</p>
<p>Eira closed her eyes, her lips waiting in anticipation. Her whole body was on edge, aware of everything Lace was doing at every single second. She felt warm in a way she never had before and her heart felt like it was going to drop out of her chest.</p>
<p>She felt the softness of Lace’s lips brush against her own and the world melted away. Every thought she had escaped her and she felt dizzy. Their lips parted and Eira sat still with her eyes shut for a moment longer.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Lace admitted.</p>
<p>She expected panic and fear to follow the dwarf’s words but instead she felt excitement and anticipation. Some part of her had wanted this for a long time too and now that the wall had been broken down she didn’t ever want it to build itself back up. She grabbed Lace and kissed her again, harder than the first time and much more hungry.</p>
<p>Lace moan softly as they parted, “maybe we should take it one step at a time?”</p>
<p>Eira smiled, “I would like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>